Electron emission technology exists in many forms today. For example, cathode ray tubes (CRT) are prevalent in many devices such as TVs and computer monitors. Electron emission plays a critical role in devices such as x-ray machines and electron microscopes. In addition, microscopic cold cathodes can be employed in electron-beam lithography used, for example, in making integrated circuits, in information storage devices such as those described in Gibson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,596, in microwave sources, in electron amplifiers, and in flat panel displays. Actual requirements for electron emission vary according to application. In general, electron beams need to deliver sufficient current, be as efficient as possible, operate at application-specific voltages, be focusable, be reliable at the required power densities, and be stable both spatially and temporally at a reasonable vacuum for any given application. Portable devices, for example, demand low power consumption.
Metal-Insulator-Semiconductor (MIS) and Metal-Insulator-Metal (MIM) electron emitter structures are described in Iwasaki et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,922. In such structures with the application of a potential between the electron supply layer and the thin metal top electrode, electrons are 1) injected into the insulator layer from the electron supply layer (metal or semiconductor), 2) accelerated in the insulator layer, 3) injected into the thin metal top electrode, and 4) emitted from the surface of the thin metal top electrode. Depending upon the magnitude of the potential between the electron supply and thin metal top electrode layers, such emitted electrons can possess kinetic energy substantially higher than thermal energy at the surface of the thin metal film. Hence, these emitters may also be called ballistic electron emitters.
Shortcomings of MIS or MIM devices include relatively low emission current densities (typically about 1 to 10 mA/cm2) and poor efficiencies (defined as the ratio of emitted current to shunt current between the electron supply layer and the thin metal electrode) (typically approximately 0.1%).
Electrons may also be emitted from conducting or semiconducting solids into a vacuum through an application of an electric field at the surface of the solid. This type of electron emitter is commonly referred to as a field emitter. Emitted electrons from field emitters possess no kinetic energy at the surface of the solid. The process for making tip-shaped electron field emitters, hereinafter referred to as Spindt emitters, is described in C. A. Spindt, et al, “Physical Properties of Thin-Film Field Emission Cathodes with Molybdenum Cones”, Journal of Applied Physics, vol. 47, No. 12, Dec. 1976, pp. 5248–5263. For a Spindt emitter, the electron-emitting surface is shaped into a tip in order to induce a stronger electric field at the tip surface for a given potential between the tip surface and an anode; the sharper the tip, the lower the potential necessary to extract electrons from the emitter.
The shortcomings of Spindt emitters include requiring a relatively hard vacuum (pressure <10−6 Torr, preferably <10−8 Torr) to provide both spatial and temporal stability as well as reliability. Furthermore, the angle of electron emission is relatively wide with Spindt emitters making emitted electron beams relatively more difficult to focus to spot sizes required for electron-beam lithography or information storage applications. Operational bias voltages for simple Spindt tips are relatively high, ranging up to 1000 volts for a tip-to-anode spacing of 1 millimeter.
With previous design of electron emitters, aligning electron emitters has been difficult. Also, fabricating emitters that work at low operating voltage have been difficult as well.